


malec proposal

by emmeboo79



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), malec - Fandom
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, Romance, Wedding Rings, malec proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 20:25:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15154967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmeboo79/pseuds/emmeboo79
Summary: How long do we have to wait for a malec wedding? Hopefully not too long, forever is only the beginning.





	malec proposal

Alec had been carrying the ring in his pocket for so long now, that it was now a permanent fixture nestling ever so comfortably amongst the soft thread. It never occured to Magnus why Alec never changed his jacket, he simply thought his boyfriend looked rather handsome in it. The rings were protected and bounded within a piece of fabric that was wrapped so tightly, even Alec activating his strength rune couldnt tear them apart .Alec tentatively picks up the phone to ring his sister for some much needed support , his worries were as heavy as the pain in his heart, what if Magnus refused him? While sitting on the edge of the bed , wrestling with the voices in his head, Izzy answers straight away. .  
"You haven't changed your mind have you ?"  
"What? Of course not " he stutters.  
"Then why haven't you proposed yet, you've been carrying that ring in your pocket for three months now" exasperated Izzy.  
Alec ,nervous and his breathing laboured says " I'm scared Izzy, what if he says no, you know how reserved Magnus was about us living together. ..i can't lose him Izzy" Alec's voice wavered and tremored with every thump of his heart, the thought of losing his one true love was something Alec could never think about. Jace might have a part of his soul, but Magus has his whole heart.  
"I know you were upset about him wanting to put on the breaks, but that was six months ago, you know Magnus and those walls of his " Izzy was so proud of Alec ,before Magnus he was an empty shell ,vacant, still, scared to live the life he so desperately wanted. His duties and responsibilities as a Shadowhunter had fulfilled him but also repressed him, what's the pointing in fighting for a world if you have no one to share it with. .  
" Do you think it's too soon?" paused Alec. .  
"You love Magnus right? "With all my heart " proclaims Alec. "And you want to marry him ?" "More than I've ever wanted anything in my life " breaths Alec. "Then there's your answer, besides it's the next logical move in your relationship, your already living together, so... " encouraged Izzy. "I know but i keep remembering when i brought up the subject of moving in , his reaction wasn't what i was expecting" recalled Alec ,slightly shuddering as the memory plucked itself into his consciousness, univited "I swear scooping my heart out with a spoon would have been less painful" "Don't be so dramatic Alec, Magnus was merely protecting himself, you forget he's loved and lost a lot of people" Was Izzy really reminding Alec of Magnus's countless exes, "i'm quite aware Izzy " seethes Alec through gritted teeth . Alec couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealousy whenever this particular subject arose, like a forbidden flame that refused to burn out, his immediate reaction of the 17,000 lovers announcment wasn't "wow that's a lot of dicks" but more "how would i ever be able to compete with that " Of course Alec needn't worry, Magnus might have had a lot of passed lovers, but there's only one who takes your heart . "Well he did surprise you a week later when he magically brought all your clothes from the institute and built you a safe place to hold your weapons, Alec he hangs your bow on the wall like a piece of art ,if that's not love then .." reminded Izzy.  
"Yes i know, he did good" beamed Alec.  
"Well what are you waiting for big brother, get down on those long legs of yours and propose to your warlock boyfriend " encouraged Izzy.  
"I don't know what to say" fumbles Alec.  
"Just speak with your heart....i'm sure the words will follow" reassures Izzy.  
Just as Alec delves into his pocket to take a peek at the rings, he immediately jumps to his feet almost bursting out of his skin.  
"Izzy the rings are gone!"  
"That's not funny " Izzy scolds her brother, he was never the soul of the party or even the entertainer, Alec was like the teacher at a party that no-one invited.  
"They aren't here" panics Alec as be furiously shakes his jacket expecting them to fall out.  
"Okay calm down, do you want me to come over and help you look, i'm not meeting Clary till later today " Izzy could hear Alec cursing words that she'd never heard before, fit to turn the air blue. "Alec, are you there" shouts Izzy, not hearing a response she grabs her jacket before Alec finally responds, breathless , worked with fret, furiously shaking his head. .  
"They could be anywhere, do you know how many demons we've fought thses past few months, the list is long Izzy, terribly long" Alec hurriedly starts to pace the bedroom floor with the phone wedged in the crook of his neck almost bearing down the carpet.  
"When was the last time you saw them?"  
"I don't remember " he flustered and he couldn't, Alec could remember every curve of the band to the lettering etched onto the gold but couldn't remember seeing them in his hands. He was beside himself, even the brushed force of his own hand wasn't enough of an impact "stupid stupid" he repeats .  
Alec had chosen two white single gold bands, one for himself and one for his beloved. Knowing Magnus's taste in jewellery was more extrovert and bold than his own simple tastes, he was slightly hesitant in Magnus's reaction. He wanted both rings to mirror one another, like two magnets drawn together. Alec's ring wasn't inscribed yet, he wanted to leave that option open for Magnus, Alec's ring for Magnus simply read "Magnus, my love, my heart, my forever "  
"Izzy i've got to go" Alec abruplty ends the call without even a goodbye and frantically starts to ravage the room, he practically pulls the drawers of its hinges with minimal effort ,hurtling clothes all over the floor.  
"Alexander, what are you doing?" Interrupts Magnus as he stands transfixed while witnessing his spectacular wardrobe of bejewelled sequins and glitter mounded into a pile of creases.  
"Magnus...what are you doing here?" startled Alec, whipping his head so fast it gave him whiplash.

p>" I live here" smirks Magnus.  
"I mean your home early"  
"The client had to leave early, are you looking for something?" Magnus was perplexed but also intrigued  
Alec quickly regains himself and starts to pat himself down. "My stele...i can't find it anywhere" shrugged Alec, trying to act completely nonchalant but failing miserably, the pools of perspiration had collected on his brow and were now streaming down his face .  
"It's in your pocket" points Magnus amusingly.  
Alec feeling incredibly foolish smiles and shakes his head, why couldn't he think of a better excuse, he could never concentrate around Magnus. That warlock exudes power, sex, and everything in between " Oh here it is, sorry, i'll clean the mess up"  
"It's okay, i've got this" within a flicker of his dancing fingers, a magical wave of floodlights radiated around the room, a transcendant hue of molten blue fire lit up the room, almost blinding Alec. Alec looked proudly at his warlock boyfriend and was in complete awe of his magical abilities.  
"Are you okay Alexander?" asks Magnus as he walks up to him and places his hands lovingly around Alec's waist, he could feel the thunderous pounding of Alec's heart through his own fingers as he pulls Alec into him.  
"I'm fine, i've just got a busy day" lies Alec  
"You know you can talk to me about anything "  
Magnus holds Alec's belt and pulls him in even further, their kisses were always soft, reaching to a tenderness that felt like home, but this one felt different, there was a need of urgency to the kiss like never before.  
Alec starts to breathe heavily and starts tugging at Magnus's shirt. Magnus giggles knowing that his shirt has so many buttons and zips that it would be impossible for Alec to undo them all. Breaking out of Alcatraz would be easier than mastering the removal of Magnus's clothing .Magnus always dressed like a king fit for a crown, but damn, why did he have to wear so much .  
"How am i suppose to concentrate at work when you kiss me like that" whispers Alec as he continues to trace Magnus's lips with his, Magnus feeling the urge to tease his Shadowhunter boyfriend, goes straight for his sweet spot, his deflect rune. Magnus slowly moves his mouth edging his tongue along the curve of the rune, reaching into the nape of Alec's neck made Alec weak. .  
"Magnus keep doing that then screw work, we're heading straight for the bedroom " laughs Alec as he moves his hands further down, cradling one of Magnus's ass cheeks.  
"I'll be here when you get home, i told you, i'm not going anywhere" promised Magnus.  
Alec sighs before meeting Magnus one last time with his lips and says goodbye, the taste of Magnus's lips would keep him company for the ardous day ahead, every once in a while, licking his bottom lip to savour every last trace of him.  
Alec was in a daze for the entirety of the day, lost in his trail of overpowering emotions and endless thoughts he was getting a migraine. Jace and Izzy were knocking for a while before Alec finally aknowledges them.  
"What's wrong?" asks Alec with strained eyes and blurred lines, his frown lines were as deep as the ocean, vast and momentous.  
"I think we should be the ones asking you, you look like crap Alec" quipped Jace, Izzy nudges him in the arm and goes to comfort her brother.  
"I'm guessing you haven't found them?" Alec burying his head in his hands simply shakes his head.  
"You don't need a ring to propose Alec, you just need to ask the question."states Izzy.  
"She's right Alec, what are you waiting for ?"  
"I don't know, I'm just scared i suppose "  
"Your it for Magnus, he's waited long enough for you, it's not fair to keep him waiting Alec " Izzy's words resonated so loudly they made Alec jump to his feet.  
"Are you guys okay to take over the meetings" asks Alec.  
"Yes, now go" urged Izzy practically shoving him through the door.  
All the way home, Alec kept going over and over how he would do it, would he blurt it out over the creme brulee, does he get down on one knee, will Magnus laugh or cry, he thinks if he were to mesmerise his speech he might not be as nervous, but how will he propose without a ring, it would be like attending a birthday party but forgetting to bring the cake.Alec had spent his whole life searching the crowd of nameless faces in the hope that someone would look at him the longest,. He stopped breathing the moment he saw Magnus, that beautiful warlock stole his gaze and refused to let it go. Struck by fate, or chance, Alec had met his soul mate, two souls enveloping one another leaving them joined. One fustrated and exhausted shadowhunter finally returns home, defeated and spent. Magnus was plating up dinner and had two very ornate cocktails waiting on display. The smell of sizzling beef stew permeated the air invading Alec's lungs.  
Magnus could have quite easily conjured up a five course banquet from all the cities in the world, but he knew Alec loved to see him cooking for him, and Magnus was happy to oblige.  
"Something smells nice" enthuses Alec.  
"I hope you like it, it's a new recipe" smiles Magnus.  
As they sit down to eat, the conversation was fleeting at best, Magnus could see Alec was troubled from looking at the forlorn expression on his face.  
"Alexander, what's wrong, you seem distracted , you've barely spoken a word throughout dinner" Magnus asks.  
"What makes you think that?"  
"Because I've had more conversation with my cats " Magnus slight smirk and perfectly arched brow made Alec smile .  
"I'm sorry, i'm just tired" answers Alec as he throws his drink so fast down his throat he almost chokes.  
"I went down to the office earlier and you weren't there, i thought you said you were in meetings all day"  
"I was out in the field" Alec muttered.  
"Doing what?" queried Magnus, who was elequently eating his dinner with raised pinkies and mannerisms fit for royalty.  
"I was looking for something" answers Alec who proceeds to take a sip of Magnus's cocktail having demolished his own, the look of discomfort on his face made him contort ,Magnus chuckles knowing it was strong, too strong for Alec, it burned his throat as he gags for the water.  
"Well did you find it ?  
"No, i don't think i ever will" answers Alec solemnly picking at his food.  
"Maybe i can help with that" Magnus snaps his fingers resulting in the rings suddenly materialising onto the table. Alec's jaw hits the floor with relief and quandary. "Where did you find them" he shouts.  
"They were on the bathroom floor, you must have dropped them" answers Magnus who was staring so intently at Alec that it made him blush. Magnus had this ability to render Alec catatonic whenever he looked at him , more so when his guards were down and his cat eyes were on show, his eyes would bore into Alec's soul and light it on fire. They were bounded together ,heart and soul, not even immortality could seperate them.  
'Magnus, when did you find them?" Pushed Alec with raised eyebrows and a hoarse graspiness to his voice.  
"Three weeks" answers Magnus sheepishly.  
"Three weeks!" spluttered Alec. "Why didn't you say anything?"  
"I was waiting for you.....Alexander, do you want to ask me something" Magnus's eyes were still fixed onto Alec and didn't break away once, his eyes smiling and his heart bursting. Alec, remembering to breathe, takes Magnus's ring and moves towards him, the slow journey from his chair to Magnus felt eternal ,he bends down on one knee just as the weight of his heart would make him fall to his knees anyway. Magnus was the light to his shadow, one can't survive without the other. With moist palms and a racing heart, words escape to fill the air.  
"Magnus Bane, i can't ever imagine wanting anyone or loving someone so much, as i do right now. Will you marry me so i can love you forever" Alec was grinning like a moronic clown ,he couldn't help himself, he's envisioned this moment so many times in his head that it almost doesn't seem real.  
"On one condition" answers Magnus as he finds his voice through the explosion of happiness currently residing in his heart.  
"Anything" blurts Alec.  
"That you'll wait for me...in heaven. I'll never love anyone more than you Alexander, i never have, and when your gone...i never will. So will you wait for me"  
"I promise" vows Alec .  
"I will" Magnus whispers , Alec couldn't get the ring on Magnus's finger quick enough, it fitted perfectly.  
"Well come on then, pass be the other one" giggles Magnus, as Alec hands him the ring.  
"I take you Alexander as my husband and i promise to love you forever, in this life and the next. Forever is only the beginning, we have eternity to look forward to. "  
Alec leaps onto him giving him one of his mountainous bear hugs that Magnus always welcomed before kissing away the tears that had sneakily fallen onto Magnus's cheeks and were now embedded into the skin.  
"Just don't keep me waiting too long Magnus Lightwood" smiles Alec.  
"Hey, i think Alexander Bane sounds better" protests Magnus.  
"We'll see" winks Alec.  
t


End file.
